Four Reasons Warren Hated His Father
by Protector of Canon2
Summary: and the One Reason He Never Could


So, I'm working on a long-ish Sky High story (8 or so chapters) revolving around Warren. But it needs work so, in the meantime, I have this, and one other one shot will be coming up soon.

4 Reasons Warren Hated His Father, and One Reason that He Could Not

**1. He was never there.**

Long before Warren was old enough to understand that his father was a villain, he knew that there was something different about his family.

Almost everyone else had two parents—some even had three or four. And their parents didn't always live together, but they were always _there_, one way or another.

But Warren only had his mother.

And his mother was wonderful—he loved her, and she was always there for him—but he couldn't help wondering why he didn't have a father.

Then he found the picture.

He was playing ball in the living room—and he knew he wasn't supposed to play ball in the house, but his mother was upstairs, so maybe she wouldn't find out—when he accidentally knocked one of his baby pictures off the wall.

He ran forward, hoping that he would be able to put the picture back before his mother noticed that it had fallen. Unfortunately, the glass had broken when the picture had fallen, but Warren discovered something odd: Hidden behind the picture he recognized was a second photograph, one which he had never seen before in his life.

It was a picture of his mother and an unfamiliar man, standing arm in arm. The two were smiling, half at the camera and half at each other (but his mother _never _smiled; not like that).

Warren knew, without knowing how he knew, that the man was his father.

So Warren learned that he did, indeed, have a father, but the man had never bothered to be around.

Warren hated him for that.

**2. He hurt Warren's mother.**

A few weeks after he found the picture, Warren finally worked up the courage to ask his mother about the picture.

She confirmed that the man was his father, but would not tell him where the man was or why Warren had never met him.

That night, after Warren went to bed, he heard crying from his mother's room.

It wasn't the first time Warren's mother had cried herself to sleep; far from it. But it was the first time Warren understood why: Warren's mother was crying because his father was gone.

Warren hated him for that.

**3. He was a murderer.**

Warren was twelve when he finally understood why his father was never around.

Baron Battle, he learned, had once been a hero known as Firebrand. He had been one of the best; a man other heroes called when faced with threats they couldn't handle alone.

Then, for no reason that anyone seemed to be able to pinpoint, he had gone mad.

He had blown up the supervillian prison, killing not only the prisoners—all of the prisoners, from the super-powered serial killers to the petty thieves who had used teleportation abilities to avoid the police—not only the prisoners, but the guards and several random citizens as well.

Because of it, he was now in prison himself; sentenced to four consecutive life sentences with no chance of parole until after his third life.

Warren's father was a supervillian; a murderer.

Warren hated him for that.

**4. Everyone thought Warren was going to become him.**

Even after Warren discovered who his father was, most other people didn't know—one of the advantages, to Warren, at least, of having a secret identity.

Different people made different assumptions: his father was dead; his father had abandoned him; his mother didn't know who his father was.

Warren didn't care. It was all better than the truth.

Then high school started, and Warren's privacy was over.

Because at Sky High, everyone knew who Baron Battle was, and what he had done, and that Warren Peace was his son.

No one seemed to care that Baron Battle had once been a hero, only that he had become a villain. No one seemed to care that Warren's mother was a hero—albeit an inactive one—just that his father was a villain.

As far as everyone, even the teachers, was concerned, Warren was doomed. If Baron Battle was a villain, than his son would be a villain as well.

Warren was treated like a villain because of his father's actions.

Warren hated him for it.

**+1. He was his father.**

Baron Battle was never around. He hurt Warren's mother. He was a villain and a murderer. Everyone thought Warren would grow up to be like him.

But he was Warren's father.

Warren's mother had loved him when she married him, and she loved him still.

Baron Battle had loved Warren's mother, and Warren honestly believed that he still did.

Warren was even fairly certain that his father loved him.

And because of that, there would always be a part of Warren that _couldn't _hate Baron Battle, a part that perhaps even loved him.

Warren hated him for that more than anything else.

Thanks for taking the time to read; your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
